A new fox
by auraclaritykat
Summary: Lucy Kimoto is a normal human girl,Who's fake name is Naomi, who always sleeps through her classes due to odd dreams of turning into a fox demon warrior..what happens when she meets kurama? And maybe her dreams arent dreams at all....


_Yo! Well I'm bac... wutever _

_anyway I' obsessed with kurama and i wanted to make a story up..._

_NO YAOI! K? NUN! Anyway moving on..._

_Disclaimer – I do not own Yu yu hakusho._

_'Nyuu'-thinking_

"_nyuu"-talking_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_'Beep beep beep beeeeeeeeeep! SMASH'_

"stupid alarm clock" the groggy Lucy Kimoto said sitting up and yawning.

Sighing she put on her uniform and fixed her hair correctly.

_spirit world profile:..._

_Name-Lucy Kimoto_

_Age- 16_

_Gender-female_

_discription- short black hair with dark red tips. Bangs fully red, eyes-left green right red always wears half pigtails with red ribbons. Tall and pale_

_speciatly-lockpicks _

Lucy was running toward her school, She was fast and zoomed by everyone around her

'YES! I'm gonna make it!' She thought until she smacked head on into a redhaired student.

"ete ete ete!" she moaned sitting up.

"I'm sorry miss need help?" the redhead asked. Lucy nodded and let him help pull her up.

"Uh thanks...who are you anyway?"

"You may call me suicchi. And your name?"

"...Naomi, Kakikitsune Naomi" Lucy replied. Her school/fake name was that. Lucy never told ANYONE her real name. And no alive person knew her name.

"kakikitsune-san it seems we go to the same school. And it seems we're gonna be late"

"GAH!" Lucy yelled Running back to the school with suicchi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night... in spirit world.

"The vault seems well protected Lord koenma I dont see a problem." Oger said as he looked into the vault not noticing a small silver flash run by him.

"alright hurry and come backup here then"

"Yes sir" Oger replied closing the vault. 5 seconds later a young woman jumped down onto the floor of the vault, her mid back silver hair flowing as she lockpicked the drawers open.

"...aha!" she exclaimed pulling out to small hand knives labled 'dimension knives' she put them in her bag and quickly opened another drawer finding a sparkling blue tear shaped necklace. She picked it up and examined it.

"...what the..." she slipped the necklace on and fixed the drawers to look like she had never been there. She flipped around hearing the door click open.

"GAH! LORD KOENMA WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" One guard yelled seeing the silver haired fox female. She smirked and soon both oger's head snapped off their necks and fell to the bloody floor as the fox girl zoomed past running toward the exit.

"This was surprisingly boring." she said aloud before cutting a hole in the air with the dimension knives and jumping in.As it closed the guards all stopped and looked very worried. A new fox thief..has made her apperience.

Later the next day Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were all infront of koenma's desk waiting to know why they where there.

"I called you all here so i can assign you a project...capture and restain this fox demon girl." koenma said pionting to a security camera picture of the theif. "Normally I'd send a hunter to kill her but unfortunatly most fox demons are dieing, and she could be a very important item later on. So do You think you can retrive the knives, water stone and her?" Yusuke looked pissed.

" Why should we?? whats a dimension knife and what in god's name is a freakin' water stone?" He asked.

"hmmmm The dimension Knife is a blade that can cut a rip inbetween dimensions, so she can go anywhere at anytime, using her spirit energy for directions. The water stone is a stone that controls all the water in all 3 worlds. Its part of a collection of element stones.

Wind, water, fire, and earth. If she gets all 4 she can control all 3 worlds and will be unstoppable!" Koenma replied.

"A girl fox demon? Heheh maybe Kurama knows her!" Kuwabara laughed. Earning a glare from Kurama.

"Well hurry and find her she's in your world, apparently." koenma said dismissing them all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXX

Back in human world:

Lucy yawned and sat up, waking from her normal late night..."trips" She had dreams she was a strong warrior demon of her favorite animal the Fox. She didnt notice the sparkling blue gemhanging around her neck...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N _

_Alrighty then! I leave You all with a cliffy !!_

_The more reviews i get the more i update, plus reveiwers all get cookies nyu!_

_Kat_


End file.
